dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Na Moon Hee
Profile *'Name:' 나문희 / Na Moon Hee (Na Mun Hui) *'Real name:' 나경자 / Na Kyung Ja (Na Gyeong Ja) *'Profession:' Actress *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Beijing, China *'Height:' 165cm *'Star sign:' Sagittarius *'Blood type:' B *'Family:' Husband and three daughters *'Talent agency:' The CNT TV Shows *Just Between Lovers (JTBC, 2017) *Father, I'll Take Care of You (MBC, 2016) *Dear My Friends (tvN, 2016) *Witch's Castle (SBS, 2015) *Glorious Day (SBS, 2014) *Wang's Family (KBS2, 2013) *What is Mom (MBC, 2012) *Rascal Sons (MBC, 2012) *Five Fingers (SBS, 2012) *Padam Padam... The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats (JTBC, 2011) *I Believe in Love (KBS2, 2011) *It's Me, Grandmother (MBC, 2010) *A Good Day for the Wind to Blow (KBS1, 2010) *Amnok River Flows (SBS, 2008) *The World That They Live In (KBS2, 2008) *My Precious Child (KBS2, 2008) *Woman of Matchless Beauty, Park Jung Kum (MBC, 2008) *Kimcheed Radish Cubes (MBC, 2007) *Unstoppable High Kick (MBC, 2006) *Famous Princesses (KBS2, 2006) *Goodbye Solo (KBS2, 2006) *My Rosy Life (KBS1, 2005) *My Name is Kim Sam-Soon (MBC, 2005) *Precious Family (KBS2, 2004) *Love is All Around (MBC, 2004) *Dog Bowl (SBS, 2004) *People of the Water Flower Village (MBC, 2004) *Apgujeong House (SBS, 2003) *While You Were Dreaming (MBC, 2003) *Drama City A Very Special Gift (KBS, 2002) *The Maengs' Golden Era (MBC, 2002) *Children of Heaven (KBS2, 2002) *The Woman (SBS, 2002) *Man of Autumn (MBC, 2001) *Tender Hearts (MBC, 2001) *Sangdo (MBC, 2001) *Mothers and Sisters (MBC, 2001) *Mr. Duke (MBC, 2000) *You Don't Know My Mind (MBC, 1999) *Last War (MBC, 1999) *Did We Really Love (MBC, 1999) *House Above the Waves (SBS, 1999) *Because I Love You (SBS, 1997) *Drama Game 장가네 만두집 (KBS, 1997) *Power of Love (MBC, 1996) *The Most Beautiful Goodbye in the World (MBC, 1996) *Im Kkeok Jung (SBS, 1996) *Open Your Heart (MBC, 1996) *Blowing of the Wind (KBS2, 1995) *First Love (MBC, 1986) Movies *I Can Speak (2017) *Miss Granny (2014) *Twilight Gangsters (2010) *Harmony (2010) *Tidal Wave (2009) *Girl Scout (2008) *Mission Possible: Kidnapping Granny K (2007) *May 18TH (2007) *Voice Of A Murder (2006) *Cruel Winter Blues (2006) *You Are My Sunshine (2005) *Crying Fist (2004) *Lovely Rivals (2004) *S Diary (2004) *Please Teach Me English (2003) *My Beautiful Girl, Mari (2001) *Just Do It! (2000) *The Quiet Family (1998) Recognitions *'2018 54th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best Actress (I Can Speak) *'2017 38th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Best Leading Actress (I Can Speak) *'2017 38th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Popular Star Award (I Can Speak) *'2017 The Seoul Awards:' Best Actress - Film (I Can Speak) *'2017 37th Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' Best Actress (I Can Speak) *'2015 10th Max Movie Awards:' Best Supporting Actress (Miss Granny) *'2012 Bogwan Order of Cultural Merit *'2011 6th Seoul International Drama Awards:' Best Actress Award (It's Me, Grandmother) *'2010 MBC Drama Awards:' TV Sector Lifetime Achievement Award *'2007 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Top Excellence Award, Actress in a Comedy/Sitcom (Unstoppable High Kick) *'2007 28th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Best Supporting Actress (Cruel Winter Blues) *'2007 1st Korea Movie Star Awards:' Best Supporting Actress (May 18) *'2006 Women in Film Korea Awards:' Best Actress (Cruel Winter Blues) *'2005 42nd Grand Bell Awards:' Best Supporting Actress (Crying Fist) *'2005 6th Busan Film Critics Awards:' Best Supporting Actress (You Are My Sunshine) *'2002 SBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Award, Actress in a One-Act Special (You Are My World) *'1996 23rd Korea Broadcasting Awards:' Best TV Actress (Talent) *'1996 32nd Baeksang Arts Awards:' Popularity Award *'1995 KBS Drama Awards:' Grand Prize (Blowing of the Wind) Trivia *'Religion:''' Buddhism External Links *Official site *Korean Wikipedia *English Wikipedia *Profile (daum) Category:KActress